1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a cosmetic applicator and in particular, relate to a cosmetic applicator comprising of at least two molded applicator parts that are interlinked such that a non-zero angle is formed at an interface of the two molded applicator parts with respect to a centerline of the applicator. The cosmetic applicator of present invention is able to imitate the twirl of the wrist during application and thereby provides a better application. The cosmetic applicator of the present invention may be used for cosmetic and care applications such as on skin or on keratinous fibers in the area of mascara application, lash care, nail care, mascara removal, lip application, hair coloring and hair repair etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, applicators include a stem, at one end of which is connected an applicator head and at the other end is provided a handle for gripping. Cosmetic applicator such as a mascara applicator deposits and distributes the product i.e. mascara all over the lashes. As mascara, inherently, is a product that is difficult to apply because of the sensitive target area of application, it is desirable that no clumping of product occurs and the lashes are separated and combed evenly. However, all the desired effects are not possible with a single mascara brush. This is because the eyelashes are soft, flexible, delicate and in close proximity to very sensitive eye tissue. Further, a user requires twisting and/or turning his/her hands in a particular manner to achieve a particular desired effect on the lashes and not all users are adept in being able to gradually twist their wrist along with the outward stroke of application on the lashes. Continuous innovations in this area are being made to provide the user with an applicator that gives him/her a better application and makes the whole application effortless to the consumer.
Mascara brushes that rotate during application are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,111 describes a motor-driven, rotatable mascara brush. U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,326 describes a non-motorized mascara brush, the head of which is free to rotate and does so when the brush head contacts the eyelashes during application. It is the act of brushing that causes the rotation. However, the usage of these applicators is cumbersome for the user and some users find it frightening to use the battery-powered applicators.
There have also been innovations in the area of mascara applicators wherein the applicator is made in two parts having two different kinds of tines. U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,926 to RND Group LLC discloses a mascara brush, wherein a single brush rod of the mascara brush is formed with both an application brush part with an application portion for applying a mascara liquid to the eyelashes and an arrangement brush part with a comb for arranging the eyelashes in order to simultaneously perform the application of the mascara liquid and arrangement of the eyelashes.
United States Patent Application No. 20090193602 to Dumler, Nobert, discloses a cosmetic brush that has a multiplicity of tines that project out from a main body. A portion of the tines forms first tines that are integrally connected to the main body, wherein the first tines consist of the same first plastic material as the main body. Another portion of the tines forms second tines that are connected to the main body differently than the first tines. The main body has a main body wall provided with through holes, and the second tines are integrally connected to each other by means of a connecting member disposed on the side of the main body wall facing away from the second tines, and extend through the through holes, wherein the main body and the connecting member are immediately adjacent to each other and adhesively connected to each other. The main body is designed in the form of a hollow cylinder and integrally connected to a handle extension piece. The second tines are softer than the first tines.
United States Patent Application No. 20100083979 to RND group discloses a mascara brush that includes a bristle part for applying mascara to eyelashes, and a comb part for tidying the eyelashes. The bristle part and the comb part are integrally formed with a brush body through an injection molding process, such that the tines of the bristle part are thin and the comb teeth of the comb part are relatively thick.
If the product is applied using the aforementioned applicators then during application on the lashes the application brush would be followed subsequently by the comb part or vice versa and the user is expected to gradually blend the application with multiple such strokes, however, this creates a stark application.
It is found by the inventors of the present invention that an applicator if capable of imitating the twirling action of the hand results in better application of the product and therefore the user is provided with an even application and in case of mascara application there occurs no clumping as well as better separation of lashes. Further, it is desirable that if the applicator is containing two different kinds of tines or application surfaces, then the application becomes much more easier and relieves the user of using two different applicator one after the other to get a desired application. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an applicator that is able to imitate the twirling action of the wrist of the user during application thereby giving the desired effect without the user having to put in any effort.